Jessie's songs
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jessie sing a few of her songs to Luke and Emma...


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

**Jessie's songs**

**Jessie Prescott sit on the couch in the living room and play guitar and sing.**

She doesn't know that Emma and Luke listen and look from the other room.

The song Jessie is playing is one that she wrote herself.

_**With love for me I soon shall be free. I know that you are right there for me. Believe that we can also be free. That's true and I'll make you see.**_

_**Your love for me is strong and it's true. I wanna be here with you.**_

_**So hold my hand and let's face the end. The end of evil and death.**_

_**With friendship for me I soon shall be free. I know that they're always there for me. Believe that we would also be free. That's true and I'll make them see.**_

_**The things I feel are really true. With power that I just got from you.**_

_**So hold my hand and let's face the end. The end of darkness and death.**_

_**The very end of all the darkness and death.**_

_**The end of evil...and death!**_

As a small cool smile spread across Jessie's sexy face, she strum the last note of the song on her guitar.

"Wow, such an awesome song!" says Emma out loud. She forget that Jessie wasn't supposed to know that she and Luke was there.

"Shut it, Em!" says Luke as he put a hand over Emma's mouth. "I thought we agreed to keep silent so Jessie wouldn't be aware that you and me were here."

"Too late, kids. Jessie already heard you." says Jessie with a smile as she put down her guitar on the floor and turn to look at Emma and Luke.

"Like I said, the song's awesome." says Emma.

"Did you write it, Jes?" says Luke.

"Yeah, I did. Glad y'all love it. Playin' guitar and sing make me feel very cool." says Jessie.

"We wanna hear another song. Jessie, please...do another song." says Emma.

Jessie grab her guitar and begin to play and sing.

_**There was a glory winter-day. For me and my buddies, that is the way. Be cute and happy, I shall say. It was a beautiful day.**_

_**It was a very funny day. Awesome in the most childish way. So cool it was, that's what I say. It was a beautiful day.**_

_**Yeah, a very beautiful...winter-day!**_

_**Oh yeah!**_

"A winter-song in the middle of summer? Jessie, did you go crazy with dad's ale last night...?" says Luke as he gives Jessie the 'are-you-crazy' look.

"No, Luke! Of course I didn't drink ale last night. I'm not an airheaded bimbo, ya know." says Jessie, trying to act serious even though she is about start laughing.

Jessie, Emma and Luke start to laugh.

Suddenly without a word, Luke leave the room.

After a few minutes Luke return with his own guitar.

"Oh yeah, bro. I almost forgot that Jessie has taught you how to play." says Emma to Luke.

Jessie start to play and sing another song.

_**You know, where we're supposed to go. And I shall say it's what I do. It is true. She love you. **_

_**Are you sure that this is how the life should be?**_

_**So much, that we just wanna see. Hope that it all will be, what I see. Set them free. Be with me. I know what you'd love to be.**_

_**Go on and hold her hand. She is your special friend. Even when it's dark there in the evil end.**_

_**Everything goes well, yeah I'm sure ya can tell. You are happy and I know it is true. She is there for you. She is in love with you.**_

Jessie play and sing the song again.

Luke join in with his guitar and Emma begin to sing.

_**You know, where we're supposed to go. And I shall say it's what I do. It is true. She love you. **_

_**Are you sure that this is how the life should be?**_

_**So much, that we just wanna see. Hope that it all will be, what I see. Set them free. Be with me. I know what you'd love to be.**_

_**Go on and hold her hand. She is your special friend. Even when it's dark there in the evil end.**_

_**Everything goes well, yeah I'm sure ya can tell. You are happy and I know it is true. She is there for you. She is in love with you.**_

_**Oh yeah!**_

"Nice goin' there, kids! You two are really cool." says Jessie with a friendly smile.

"You're also cool, Jessie." says Emma.

"And you're kinda sexy too." says Luke.

"Don't ya even try, boy." says Jessie.

_**You know, where we're supposed to go. And I shall say it's what I do. It is true. She love you. **_

_**Are you sure that this is how the life should be?**_

_**So much, that we just wanna see. Hope that it all will be, what I see. Set them free. Be with me. I know what you'd love to be.**_

_**Go on and hold her hand. She is your special friend. Even when it's dark there in the evil end.**_

_**Everything goes well, yeah I'm sure ya can tell. You are happy and I know it is true. She is there for you. She is in love with you.**_

**The End.**


End file.
